


Complaint for Alex and Carly

by intensitycity



Category: Sketchy Series - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensitycity/pseuds/intensitycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Alex and Carly's story as depicted in A Bleeding Heart in Longhand (in particular chap. 12, 15, 23, 31, 41, 47) and the ficlet serpentynka wrote on her tumblr (here : -> http://theartofforensics.tumblr.com/post/115696482568 ).<br/>After reading chap 47 I just couldn't get it out of my head. It wouldn't let me sleep.</p><p>It's my first 'work' posted here, so please be gentle (but honest!) -- concrit and feedback (and correction of potential English mistakes -- it is un-beta-ed) are very much welcome.</p><p>Thank you for reading <3</p><p>((thank you, serpentynka, for writing, for everything you write))</p><p>*hides eyes beneath hand and presses 'post'*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complaint for Alex and Carly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bleeding Heart in Longhand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105242) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



> Inspired by Alex and Carly's story as depicted in A Bleeding Heart in Longhand (in particular chap. 12, 15, 23, 31, 41, 47) and the ficlet serpentynka wrote on her tumblr (here : -> http://theartofforensics.tumblr.com/post/115696482568 ).  
> After reading chap 47 I just couldn't get it out of my head. It wouldn't let me sleep.
> 
> It's my first 'work' posted here, so please be gentle (but honest!) -- concrit and feedback (and correction of potential English mistakes -- it is un-beta-ed) are very much welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ((thank you, serpentynka, for writing, for everything you write))
> 
> *hides eyes beneath hand and presses 'post'*

**Complaint for Alex and Carly**

 

I tried and tried  
to fit  
your beauty in squares  
of six by six

but it escaped  
and pursued me

one life later  
I close my eyes  
and still I see  
the pictures of this day  
in black and white

the way the light caught hard  
on your cheekbones  
(even it  
wanted to stay there)  
bright as diamonds  
being incinerated

a slab of brilliance  
on the bridge of your nose

the way only you had  
to look happy  
and sad

retinal persistence of your half-smile  
  


                          where are you now, my love, are you thinking of me?

 

                                                                               I tried and tried  
                                                                               not to hurt myself  
                                                                               and yet tonight

                                                                               I take out  
                                                                               the photos

                                                                               and I stare

                                                                               the crescent  
                                                                               of your bite mark  
                                                                               the shadow  
                                                                               of your lip  
                                                                               the pale bump  
                                                                               of my ICD

                                                                               I still see you  
                                                                               with your Hasselblad  
                                                                               the way you’d drive me mad  
                                                                               the way you’d  
                                                                               get me hard   
_So fucking hot_  
_come here_

                                                                               When you left I  
                                                                               felt like the victim  
                                                                               of a cruel joke

                                                                               my throat is closing up  
  


                          where are you now, my love, are you thinking of me?

 

One hundred  
and thirty three

I don’t need them  
to remember

Loved you like  
you deserved  
did you find a new one  
did you?  
like me?  
I didn’t  
not like you  
no one  
not like you

what words can be uttered about  
how you always  
held back your smile  
for the picture

your blasted obsession  
with your teeth

not wanting to  
be captured  
too lucky  
lest it would go away

and it did.

now you refrain  
from saying my whole name

when will you stop  
with half-gestures?

when you looked up  
your gaze beneath the kohl  
the way you’d shine  
I did hurry  
in the dark room

(you’re gone  
the whole world’s a dark room)  
  


                          where are you now, my heart, dear heart —  
                          are you thinking of me?

 

                                                                               Henna kohl nails and teeth  
                                                                               are not the only ways we marked each other  
                                                                               some part of me  
                                                                               is still waiting  
                                                                               deep down

                                                                               nicks skull and scars  
                                                                               I thought death was  
                                                                               imprinted on my skin  
                                                                               and then  
                                                                               I felt your mouth beneath my collarbone

                                                                               falling asleep in your arms  
                                                                               was easy

                                                                               I’ve been looking for that feeling everywhere

                                                                               (never found it, the fire, not the same)

                                                                               when I wake up where are you  
                                                                               still not there

                                                                               we tied our lives forever

                                                                               how rare are true encounters?  
                                                                               how often do people really _meet_?

                                                                               a story of love ruined  
  


                          where are you now, my heart, dear heart —  
                          are you thinking of me?

 

I remember how you  
quietly moaned  
the glint in your eyes  
playful  
and hot  
when you stroked yourself for me

                                                                               Do you wake up at night, panting  
                                                                               your breaths turning in sighs turning in tears?

the emotions the art  
the music  
the tears and laughs we shared 

                                                                               the day we really met:  
                                                                               he recognized me  
  


                          where are you now, my love —

 

four months with you  
I burned so bright  
and when I left

                                                                               I couldn’t say how lost… —  
                                                                               it was:  
                                                                               numb but I still feel it

                                                                               in the bathroom I sit on the floor  
                                                                               help me, oh god, it hurts  
                                                                               the balls of cotton scream

                                                                               when I wander  
                                                                               the landscapes scroll around  
                                                                               like images in a slot machine

                                                                               nothing feels real

                                                                               like a train car that’s not going anywhere

                                                                               all of me has been cut off and thrown away

                                                                               feels like  
                                                                               I walked into somebody’s dream  
  
I was so flooded with yearning

                                                                               I waited for you by the fountain  
                                                                               I waited for you by the sea  
  
bridging silences with my tears

                                                                               why did you make  
                                                                               that sacrifice  
                                                                               (the worst part is —  
                                                                                I know.  
                                                                               I do admire it  
                                                                               though it broke me)  
  


                          where are you now, my heart, dear heart —

 

I loved you  
as soft and as hard as you want  
as soft and as hard as you need

                                                                               you made the universe  
                                                                               bewildering

the chemicals never revealed  
how much I loved watching you draw

                                                                               I write poems for you sometimes  
                                                                               four beats four beats four beats

Half a world apart  
and I  
still hear you laugh  
and sigh

                                                                               You would have stayed if you  
                                                                               had really wanted me

 

                          where are you now, my love, are you thinking of me?

 

 


End file.
